Give Me Wings
by samptra
Summary: Heero Yuy is ready to give it all up, his life a living hell, no freinds, no family... till he meets someone who just might be able to give him the wings he needs...


Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam... probably never will... but I can dream.  
Warnings: 1x2 lemon, angst, mature theme  
Author's Note: Well... hehehehe... I know it's not one of my chapter's but mah... my second one  
shot so please enjoy!   
Dedicated to Jeremy, who gave me my wings...  
Give Me Wings  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dark.  
  
It was always dark at this time of night.  
  
The black abyss so tempting, so beautiful. It would be so very, very easy just to step forward. On  
little inch... one cold blue eye watched mesmerized as first one foot then the other began a shaky  
progress across the thin line. It was such a rush, to know death lurk just beyond the millimetre of  
iron that supported the eighteen-year-old.  
  
The wind picked up tossing chocolate locks about the teen's head, still the boy shuffled along  
never once taking his eyes off the yawning blackness threatening to swallow him whole.  
Reaching the desired destination the boy reached up to grab the bridges supports. Lifting his face  
skyward the lone figure leaned outwards tempting fate, the traffic on the bridge behind him was  
muffled as he reached ever further across the empty space.   
  
"If only... if only I had wings."  
  
It was an eternity. It was but a few minutes before the young man jumped once more onto the  
safety of the sidewalk. Looking longingly at dark through the guard rails, tomorrow... he would  
do it tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There he is... do you see him?"  
"His cloths are so ratty... you'd think he's by new ones..."  
"Heard he was in a big accidents, a long time ago..."  
"Big gang member..."  
"Druggie..."  
"Male whore..."  
"Fag..."  
He was used to it. Everywhere he went, everyone he passed stopped to stare or whisper. It was all  
old news... Heero Yuy was used to the name calling, the physical and mental abuse. Still it hurt  
every time someone flinched away from him. Every time he made a child cry.  
  
Ignoring everyone the teen moved mechanically to retrieve books from his locker. The jeers and  
snickers followed relentlessly as stone faced Heero made his way to first period. It was the usual  
seat, at the back being ignored by both teachers and students alike, no one wanted to talk to the  
'freak'.   
  
Luch came round and all the happy high school kids piled into the small cafeteria, eager to eat.  
Heero procured his usual lunch a black coffee, before taking up his normal position in the table  
in the farthest corner of the cafeteria, holding out small hope that today the school bullies would  
leave him alone. No such luck.  
  
"Hey freak, why do you always come here?" it was Tom and the rest of the football team, they  
always came to him at lunch time. "No one likes you, it makes us sick just looking at you..."  
Heero held is now empty styrofoam cup close as if the flimsy white paper offered some sort of  
protection. Laughing Tom grabbed him by the collar, "Maybe you need another lesson eh?   
  
Heero never spoke never moved as the thick fist made contact with his stomach. More hits from  
the cronies surrounding him, they kicked and punched but never did they hit his face.   
  
It never took long for Tom and his friends to give him a through beating, soon after they departed  
laughing. The rest of the cafeteria turned their backs pretending not to notice lest they too be  
subjected to similar torture. Groaning slightly Heero heaved himself onto shaky legs, silently  
staggering out of the lunch room and down the halls. No one stopped him, no one offered help  
they just walked emotionlessly as he dragged himself to the washroom.  
  
The small bathroom not too far away from the caf offered a sort of sick comfort to the hated  
Heero. Always after a beating he came here trying to once more centre his world, sagging over  
one of the sinks he clumsily turned on the tap. Watching as the clear liquid poured from the facet  
before splashing some on his face. Matted bangs fell forward as Heero shook his muddled head  
trying to clear it, why did he go through this?  
  
Peering up into the mirror Heero stared at his reflection. This was why. Hands shaking he pushed  
his hair back revelling the face he tried so hard to hid from the world. This was why.   
  
It looked as if a child had been given a knife and told to cut along the dotted lines. Thick white  
scars crisscrossed the Heero's entire face. He right side was he worst as large scars pulled the  
skin tight over his skull, leaving the flesh a shiny newness that wouldn't go away. Eyes blinked  
as he brought one hand to his right eye, here was the worst. One large gash ran from his forehead,  
across his eye and lips ending just below his chin. The once deep blue eye was now a eerie milky  
white that could no longer see. It is what people despised the most.  
  
Angry Heero turned the tap of sharply, why did he do this? He deserved this, everyday he looked  
in the mirror everyday this... this stared back at him. He hated it. Smiling he relished the pain as  
the scar tissue was pulled tight, the pain is what kept him alive, pain was there and it was real.  
Looking at the reflection once more he allowed his hair to flop forward covering the hideous  
disfigurement, why?   
  
With a cry he punched the mirror hard sending shards of class cascading to the floor, no one  
cared no one would come. Angry tears fell on bloody knuckles as once more the tap was turned  
on. Heero stuck a bloody hand beneath the water trying hard to get a hold of his emotions. Still  
the tears came, silent and steady the fell from the one good eye he possessed. The milky orb that  
had once looked at the world was silent as Heero wept, maybe someday he would lose the ability  
to cry altogether.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tonight was the night. Tonight all the pain all the mental anguish would be over and he could  
rest. Feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders Heero walked briskly to  
his usual spot on the bridge. It was almost midnight now, "All I have to do is..." halting suddenly  
he stared wide eyed at the railing, where at present a figure stood.  
  
Startled Heero hurried over, "Hey are you ok?" the person on the railing stiffed at the sound of  
Heero's voice, Heero approached cautiously. "Why don't you come down here and we can  
talk..." reaching out he carefully made his way to the person. "No..." the voice was soft, slowly  
the figure turned to stare at Hero mournfully. The lack of light in this particular spot on the  
bridge made it impossible to distinguish is the figure was male or female, all Heero knew was he  
needed to get them off the railing.  
  
"Surly it's not that bad, come on why don't you come and talk to be about it..." close enough now  
Heero reached out waiting for the person to take th offered hand. Slowly tentatively a small cool  
hand reached out to Heero. "That's right your doing fine..." the person slide off the rail and onto  
the pavement below. Sighing in relief Heero clenched the hand harder afraid to let go lest the  
jumper decided to ry again. "Thank you", nodding Heero tried to get a look at the persons face.  
Having no success he drew the figure into a pool of light cast by the street lamps.   
  
Nothing could have prepared him for the creature who stood before him. Gasping lightly Heero  
gazed deeply into the most unusual eyes he's ever seen. Large luminous eyes that swirled a deep  
violet, heart shaped face warm and caring. Long, long hair that reached past slim hips was tied  
tightly in a braid. Pale translucent skin seemed to glow in the lamp light, accented by the black  
cloths the person wore. Heero wasn't all too sure whether he was looking at a male or female...  
  
"My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell. What's your's?" Shaking his head Heero closed his mouth,  
"Heero... Heero Yuy..." wincing as his voice cracked Heero continued to stare, they had to be a  
boy... the apparition smiled "I'm a boy..." startled Heero looked into laughing violet eyes, "Don't  
worry I get it a lot". Shocked Heero slowly smiled, a smile that brought a spasm of pain across  
his face... he'd forgotten for a moment he wasn't normal. Turning Heero was about to walk away  
when a gentle hand stopped his progress. "Do you want to talk to me?" turning slowly Heero  
looked the boy over with his one good eye, was this real or was it a dream?  
  
Who cares, "Hai..." smiling Duo followed him till they reached a small coffee shop in one of the  
seeder districts. Heero came here often the coffee was horrible but the people never judged. He  
ordered two cups from the counter before joining Duo is one of the booth's near the back.   
  
Still slightly unnerved by the others presence Heero settled himself before gathering enough  
courage to look Duo in the eye. Feeling like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar he stared at the  
boy across from him. Smiling slightly Duo stared back, never once flinching or turning away  
from the steady blue gaze. Eyes narrowing Heero's mind raced the youth couldn't be any older  
them himself so why had he been on the bridge tonight?   
  
As if reading his mind Duo spoke, "I suppose your wondering why I was out there on the bridge  
tonight right?" nodding slowly Heero took a sip of his coffee feeling the liquid scalding his throat  
but unmindful as he listened to Duo. "It's just... things are so hard. I have no parents, no  
relatives, no friends... it's hard living everyday when no one knows or cares you're here..."  
nodding in understanding Heero reached out before he could stop himself. He knew exactly what  
the teen was feeling, taking one of those pale hands in his he squeezed it lightly, "Surly things  
can't be that bad..." arching one perfect brow Duo frowned "No..." sighing Heero released the  
hand "No..." he echoed hollowly.  
  
"There is more. An aching emptiness screaming to be filled. Your standing alone... screaming...  
and no ones comming..." his one good eye glazing over Heero was lost in his dark memories.  
"Your screaming and no ones answering cause they can't hear you. All you want is the pain to  
stop, just stop and... and... it's never going to end. All that's there is the darkness at the edge of  
your mind, threatening and so very inviting. Sometimes it's so easy.. so easy to fall...". He wasn't  
sure when he started crying all he knew was suddenly there was arms around him holding him  
close.   
  
No one had ever held him, the ever silent tears were tenderly brushed away by soft hands.  
"Heero... I have to leave soon..." ashamed Heero sat up wiping his left eye briskly "I'm sorry I  
don't know what came over me". Duo just smiled, "Heero I would like to see you again  
tomorrow night..." one blue eye widened "Really.. You want to see me again?" nodding Duo  
reached up placing a pale hand on Heero's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow Heero, the same time  
the same place", swift as quicksilver Duo's lips brushed his cheek. "Good-night Heero Yuy".   
  
Stunned Heero held his own hand over the place he'd felt the lips touch his scarred skin.  
Dreamily he watched as Duo disappeared through the glass doors and into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
His pace increased as he neared the bridge. Heero knew in the back of his mind this had to be too  
good to be true. Duo wasn't waiting for him, he'd dreamed the teen up in a vain attempt to hold  
onto what little of a life he had. He should just face it he was unwanted and alone.  
  
Still... hope blossomed suddenly as Heero neared the desired meeting place. Maybe this was all  
for real. Approaching the desired section of bridge Heero felt the breath in his chest leave  
suddenly as a slim figure materialized out of the dark. Duo looked even better then the first time  
he'd seen him. Dressed completely in black from the long trench coat to the combat boots Duo  
smiled as Heero hesitantly stepped closer.  
  
"Hi Heero!" nodding silently Heero continued to look his fill, happy to be in the warm presence  
once more. "So Hee-chan what do you wanna do tonight?" taken aback by the nickname Heero  
collected his scattered wits, "What do I want to do?" nodding brightly Duo rocked on his heels.  
"Whatever you wanna do Hee-chan is fine with me", still stunned Heero hastily tried to think of  
something. "Heero why not think of it as a kind of date, we'll go somewhere and have a lot of  
fun promise", Duo smiled as he grabbed the taller teen's hand. Surrendering Heero allowed Duo  
to lead him off the bridge heading in a vaguely easterly direction.  
  
"Duo..." nervously Heero ran his free hand through his hair, "Duo I've never been... you know..."  
confused violet eyes looked at him. "What's wrong Hee-chan?" lowering his head the blue eyed  
youth mumbled under his breath, "What?" sighing Heero spoke louder "I've never been on a  
date... our out with friends for that matter..." shocked Duo stopped. "Really?" nodding miserably  
Heero continued to stare at the ground, "No one likes me anyway so why are you even  
bothering?" pale digits gently lifted his chin as Duo looked him in the eye, "Because Heero Yuy I  
like you..."  
  
As much as it hurt the tight scar tissue on his face Heero's eyes widened, someone liked him...  
why? Smiling brightly Duo once more started walking tugging Heero behind him. For the first  
time in his memory Heero smiled...  
  
Duo ended up taking them to an all night fair that happened to be in the area at the time. Still  
holding hands the two boys walked close together through the large fair, embarrassed at the lack  
of funds he had Heero tried to remain calm. Much to his relief Duo never once asked to play a  
game, or go on a ride, to as far as Heero was concerned he was torn between happiness and  
confusion. Didn't Duo like rides?  
  
The two hadn't been walking long when Heero, as nervous as he was, bumped into a girl heading  
the opposite way. "Oh! Gomen nasi!" flustered the teen reverted back to his native language. The  
girl was rather tall for a female, grey eyes and long brown hair framed a smiling face, "Don't  
mention it..." a sharp growl turned Heero's attention to the teen next to the girl, a youth about his  
age with green eyes and dark almost black hair glared at him.   
  
A sharp poke in the ribs from the girl next to him had the teen wheezing, "Behave Jeremy..." she  
whispered. "Sorry about that, well you have a nice night now!" grinning the girl looped her arm  
with Jeremy before the pair disappeared, Heero felt a smile tug at his lips as he heard the boy  
whine, "Sarah that hurt!" the sound of smothered giggles reached his ears before the pair  
vanished. Glancing down at his own date the blue eyed teen gasped softly, Duo looked so  
beautiful, there was a wistfulness in those wide eyes that made Heero want to give him the moon.  
  
Deciding he was going to make his first date memorable Heero suddenly tugged his new friend  
over to the ticket booth. "Two please..." the lady in the booth looked at him oddly, Heero was  
used to it by now... thanking the lady Duo and himself made there way to the largest ride in the  
park. The massive brightly lit ferris wheel rose above the crowed's, taking the lead Heero pulled  
a laughing Duo behind him.  
  
The line was short seeing as the ferris wheel did not fill the action packed, gut-wrenching needs  
of today's youth. All the better. Seated Heero directly watched Duo, as the pale teen looked down  
as the cart moved higher up. Stopping at the very top the slimmer youth smiled, "Isn't it beautiful  
Hee-chan?" nodding the taller of the two also looked down, "Yeah... I guess it is..." laughing  
lightly Duo snuggled closer to his companion seeking warmth. Stiff and startled at first Heero  
froze unsure of what he should do, was he supposed to put an arm around Duo? That's the way  
the movies always seemed to do it. Gathering his courage Heero wrapped an arm around slim  
shoulders holding the other close. Sighing in contentment Duo rested his head against Heero's  
shoulder, while an ecstatic Heero savoured the moment.   
  
All too soon the ride ended and the two teens began to once more wander the fair grounds, the  
hour was late and the carnival was winding down. In his mind Heero knew Duo had to leave, still  
he was at loathe to let the violet eyed beauty go. The pair walked towards the bridge again,  
somewhere along the line Duo had taken hold of his hand. Not that Heero minded... it was letting  
go that was hard. Promising to meet again tomorrow night the two parted ways and happy Heero  
made his way home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The third night Heero ran all the way to the bridge to meet Duo. Suddenly his life had meaning,  
he had a reason to get up in the morning to continue to live at least another day. Spotting his first  
and only friend he grinned.   
  
"So what do ya wanna do tonight Hee-chan?" smiling Heero boldly reached for Duo's hand still  
grinning madly, "How about a walk around the park?" nodding happily in compliance the slim  
black clad teen agreed.   
  
Although the hour was late the park was surprisingly crowed, mostly by people Heero and Duo's  
age who had no money and no place better to go to socialize. Ignoring the stares they received  
Heero held Duo close thinking to protect the fragile looking teen, snorting in disgust Heero  
growled low in his throat. People just couldn't understand that love in any form be it with a man  
or women was beautiful... halting his train of thought Heero's eye's widened in shock.  
  
Looking down at a happy Duo rambling away about food the cobalt eyed boy came to grips with  
a rather shocking truth... he loved Duo. He'd only known the boy for three days and already he  
had fallen in love. A sudden joy burst in his chest before reality hit with a vengeance, looking  
into that smiling face again Heero knew beyond a shadow of a doubt Duo would never love him.  
  
Horribly disfigured and completely useless... who wanted him around? As if the fates were  
playing some cruel joke on him, Heero spotted Tom and several of his football cronies headed  
his way... "Well freak what are you doing here?" squaring his shoulders Heero stepped in front of  
Duo praying that the stupid jokes would leave him alone. "Really freak you should take the hint  
by now... why don't you just die!" lunging forward Tom caught Heero in the stomach sending the  
teen to the ground gasping. Thankfully they ignored Duo completely.  
  
A crowed of teens had been watching the dama unfolding and the second the first punch landed  
they were surrounding the scene cheering the jocks on.  
"Ugly bastard!"  
"Who would hand out with you?"  
"No body wants you around!"  
"You should just die!"  
Blows came fast and furious as they made short work of throughly beating him. Soon they lost  
interest and the people dissipated along with Tom and his friends heading for someone's party.  
Gasping in pain Heero clutched at his side panting. Pushing himself onto his knees the blue eyed  
teen coughed, blood spattered the ground before him.   
  
Feeling so very alone, and very sore Heero made an attempt at getting to his feet. Staggering  
upright the teen swayed before slim arms caught him, "I'm sorry Heero..." mind a little muddled  
Heero looked muzzily as the person beside him. Large lilac eyes were glistening with tears, "I'm  
sorry I wanted to help but... but I... I couldn't help... I'm sorry..." sobbing in earnest now Duo  
buried his face in the curve of Heero's neck causing the bruised boy to wince slightly.  
  
Softly Heero stroked braided long hair, "It's ok Duo why waste your time on some horribly  
disfigured 'freak'...." pulling back slightly Duo cupped Heero's face gently, "No Heero..."  
slender fingers brushed back unruly chocolate locks, "No Heero, to me you are beautiful". Two  
eyes widened one a chalky white, the other a clear blue searching violet depth's for the truth...  
and it was there. "I never lie..." things moved as if in a dream, Heero reached up placing his  
hands over Duo's where they rest against him face.   
  
Leaning forward Heero closed the remaining distance separating them, lips soft and full meet for  
the first time in a chaste kiss. Pulling back slightly the two stared at one another hardly daring to  
breathe for fear of ruining the moment. Unfortunately it was ruined as a fit of coughing as Heero  
sagged forward into the braided teen. Soft hands massaged Heero's back as he tried to get his  
body under control. Duo's black clothing would hide the blood...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Again Heero found himself running the familiar path across the bridge, bringing him closer to the  
one person he loved. Per usual Duo was waiting wearing a smile, tonight Heero knew what he  
wanted to do. He wanted to tell Duo everything... no matter how painful he would tell him the  
truth.  
  
"What's on for tonight Hee-chan?" suddenly nervous Heero looked everywhere but at the object  
of his affection. "Un... Duo do you think we could talk?" surprised purple eye widened as the  
two headed for the coffee shop they had first went to together. This time there was no coffee, just  
the two sliding into a booth at the back hidden away from the world, or at least a moment.  
  
For once Duo didn't keep up his chatter, the mood was solemn and strained as Heero hastily tried  
to gather his scattered wits. Finally the tension was broken as the blue eyed youth began, "I  
suppose I should start for the beginning ne?" across the booth Duo nodded remaining quite and  
listening attentively.   
  
"I guess it starts with my father... ironically it ends with my father as well", a bitter smile twisted  
scarred lips as Heero gently touched one of the white twisted lines marring his face. "I never  
wanted to look like this... I just couldn't stop it. I should have known really, why my mother  
always wore bandages why she had so many scars... but I didn't see it and for that I got my  
punishment."  
  
Duo continued to listen seriousness written on every line of his face. Leaning forward Heero  
rested his head on his hand fingers covering the left side allowing a single blue eye to see, " I  
came how form school that day sad Because I had been hurt and momma always knew how to  
take away the hurt... at first I thought no one was home then I heard sounds comming from the  
bedroom. The door was ajar and without thinking I peeked in, there was my mother tied to the  
bed naked, while my father slowly cut her with a large kitchen knife."   
  
A single blue eye started to cry, silent tears coursing down scarred cheeks, rising Duo moved to  
the other side of the booth wrapping his arms around the weeping teen. "I didn't know what to  
do... I ran, like a coward I ran and that asshole killed mom. He cut her and left her, she died of  
blood loss... at the trial my 'father' was quitted as my mother's death was ruled a suicide."  
  
"Once my mother was gone dear old 'daddy' had no one but me... that was all he needed. He was  
a sadistic bastard who got off on cutting people. I dreaded every night, for that's when he came  
carrying his kitchen knife. I was scared..." leaning into the embrace Heero sniffed, "I was so  
ashamed I couldn't tell anyone... I let him cut me. The bastard always tied me to the bed forcing  
me to watch as he jacked off. He was carful about the cutting though. He'd learned his lesson  
though he'd cut me just enough so I'd live and still be in pain."  
  
Pulling his hair out of his face Heero ran stiff fingers over the gash running down his face and  
across one milk orb, "I fought one day... I fought and his knife slipped, the doctor said I was luck  
to still have my eye. Although now it's completely useless... can't see out of it, can't cry."  
  
Moving his hand Heero allowed his unruly locks to fall in place once more offering scant  
protection from the outside world. Duo continued to hold him close offering a silent comfort that  
did wonders for a soul whose entire life had been devoid of human contact. "The doctors never  
asked, they just released me back to my father telling me not to have anymore 'accidents'. That  
little setback cost me, as my father decided he liked cutting my face. Most of it's missing now of  
course but he never allowed me to go to the hospital again, to risky."   
  
Tugging up the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt Heero revealed a very angry very red looking scar  
that was barley half healed. "This one got infected almost a year now, the perpetual beatings at  
school have never let it close up fully. Funny thing I think it might have gangrene. Why not see a  
doctor? Old habits die hard I guess."  
  
Pulling the sleeve back in place Heero felt the arms around him tighten, "That was the last cut  
'he' gave me he died the day after, poor man falling down the stairs like that..." The one good  
eye had taken on a sort of lifeless sheen unnerving to say the least. "Terrible accident that... been  
living on my own for a year now, the money the old man left behind was considerable so I get  
by." Finished his tale Heero sagged against the smaller form, "Sorry to dump on you Du-" a  
sudden fit of coughing took hold, and Heero doubled over holding his hands over his mouth.   
  
Body convulsing seized the blue eyed teen felt kind hands rubbing his back soothingly, Duo  
started to whisper nonsensical things in his ear trying to comfort the youth in distress. Several  
minutes elapsed before the Heero finally stopped panting slightly he nodded as Duo asked him if  
he was alright, "I'm fine Duo..." shakily Heero wiped his blood spattered hands clean on his  
jeans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo do you believe in love at first sight?" the two teens had meet again and this time they sat on  
the roof of Heero's apartment building, gazing up at the stars the two had remained silent until  
Heero had broken it with his question. "Yes..." the soft musical voice washed over Heero make  
him feel so peaceful and content, as long as Duo was nearby Heero knew he would be ok. "Why  
do you ask Hee-chan?" not daring to glance at the violet eyed beauty Heero thought carefully  
before answering, "Because..." real swift.  
  
Chuckling Duo leaned over to lie across Heero's chest, forcing the larger teen to look him in the  
eye. "Why did you ask Heero?" scarred hands gently stroked long hair as Heero pulled Duo  
closer, stopping a hairs breathe from those beautiful lips the scarred boy whispered quietly  
"Because I've fallen in love with someone I meet five days ago..." closing the last of the distance  
separating them Heero softly kissed Duo. At least the kiss was meant to be soft but it turned  
passionate as following on instinct Heero licked softly at lush lips. Permission granted the messy  
haired youth plundered the moist carven surrendered to him. There was no fight for dominance  
just a shared pleasure that left the inexperienced boy panting with mixed emotions.  
  
"Duo... I... I... ai shiteru ..." this was the safest way, Duo wouldn't know what the words meant  
but at least he'd confessed his feelings. Kiss swollen lips smiled tenderly as Duo leaned in close  
to whisper in Heero's ear, "I love you too Heero..." stunned the larger of the two felt his jaw hit  
the floor or at least it would have hit the floor had been standing and had Duo not been lying on  
top of him.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear Duo leaned forward to kiss Heero's partially open mouth, like before  
the kiss was intense and hot as Heero slide his arms around Duo's slim waist locking the smaller  
teen in place. One kiss turned to two, and two to a dozen and then they lost count, all that  
mattered was the continuos feeling of pleasure that seemed to course through both of them.  
Parting the pair panted slightly resting their foreheads together, "Heero... why don't we go down  
to your place?"   
  
A brief hesitation was all Heero allowed himself before nodding in compliance with the request.  
Smiling gently Duo began to rise from his position sprawled across Heero's frame, the violet  
eyed boy never made it to his feet. Strong arms scooped him up as if he were light as a feather,  
showing neither strain nor weariness Heero carried Duo down several flights of stairs as the teen  
in his arms kissed his neck gently.  
  
Kicking the apartment door shut behind him the blue eyed teen allowed the shorter youth to gain  
his feet before attacking the slightly swallowed lips once more. Moaning Duo buried slim fingers  
in chocolate locks as Heero kissed his way across his smooth jaw bone before venturing lower.  
Gasping diluted lilac eye's slitted in passion as teasing lips sucked at his collar bone leaving  
small hickeys in their wake.   
  
Fingers still buried in the silky hair Duo tugged the taller boy up for some more soul searing  
kissing. Eager hands where pushed under Heero's shirt as they staggered blindly towards the bed  
in the single room apartment. Shirts were discarded by both parties as Heero lowered Duo softly  
onto the mattress still in a deep lip lock. Parting with the need for air the two panted as Heero  
straddle the slim form beneath him, "Duo I..." pale hands cupped his scarred face as Heero  
sighed, "Duo I don't... the thing is... I...I-Duo... I l-love y-you". The torn boy battled his emotions  
afraid to look into the amethyst eyes before him.  
  
"Heero..." that gentle, musical voice that he loved so much gently called him as the hands  
holding his face trembled with an unseen emotion, "Heero, I've loved you all your life... and I'll  
love you forever". Startled one cobalt eye blinked as a chaste kiss was placed on one scarred  
cheek, "Forever Heero..." salty tears gathered in the still good eye as the larger teen felt his heart  
swell. Unable to voice the depth of his feelings, Heero decided actions spoke louder then words.  
  
A soft gasp was swallowed as Heero ravenously, yet gently kissed the only person he'd ever  
loved since his mother had died. Clothed erections were instinctively ground together the need  
became stronger, passion flared between the soon to be lovers. Heero's hands found the button of  
Duo's jeans and soon the slim, earthral teen was revealed in all his glory. Those same hands  
tossed the discarded jeans to the floor before pulling the band off the long chestnut braid  
allowing the thick rope to unravel. Groaning softly Heero ran his scarred hands through the silky  
mane spreading it about the bed.  
  
Smiling at the fey creature below him Heero allowed the slender fingers to remove his own  
clothes lifting his hips briefly before the confining pants and boxers were tossed away with the  
rest of the clothing. Settling between Duo's slender legs Heero stiffed as he felt the butterfly  
touches across the sensitive skin of his many scars. Leaning up Duo kissed is way across a very  
angry line marring the toned chest. "Duo don't..." strong hands stopped the long haired one's  
progress, "Why Heero? Are you afraid I'll find it ugly? Do not worry love, did I not once tell that  
to me Hee-chan you are beautiful..." more tears filled both sets of eyes. "Oh Duo I love you".  
  
Further words were forsaken as the teasing touches took on new meaning, slender fingers gently  
stroked Heero's already painfully hard arousal. Moaning the short haired teen thrust into the  
delightful hand questing for more friction. Blushing slightly he tried to return the favour  
wrapping his own calloused hand around Duo's proud flesh. Mimicking one another the speed  
increased slowly as heated kisses threatened to bring them to the edge of heaven.  
  
Duo stopped first pulling away from Heero completely, thinking his new lover was having  
second thoughts Heero was ready to stop when three little words stopped him, "I want more...".  
At first the taller teen's mind had trouble processing the information through the passion daze, it  
wasn't until he felt a slim tube being handed to him did he realize. Duo really wanted this,  
wanted him? "Please Heero, I want you inside me..." swallowing thickly Heero leaned down to  
suck lightly on one pert nipple, while he smeared some of the lube on his fingers.  
  
Acting on instinct Heero slipped one finger inside Duo, stretching his koi carefully. The last  
thing he wanted to do was cause his love pain, a second finger was added before Heero found  
that magic bundle of nerves that sent ripples of pure pleasure through Duo. Gasping the pale boy  
gripped Heero's head tighter to his chest while thrusting back against the slick fingers trying to  
get them deeper inside himself.   
  
Switching to tease the other pink nipple Heero added a third finger growing harder as Duo's  
inner muscles squeezed tightly. The lubricant was taken from Heero as Duo sat up panting harder  
then before, face flushed slightly red the very aroused and frustrated teen squirted a fair size  
amount onto his own hand. Pausing slightly in his preparation Heero was only given time to  
glace up before a slick hand began to coat his erection with the sweet smelling substance.   
  
The desired effect was achieved immediately as Duo still pushing back against the fingers inside  
him lay down legs spread wide. "Take me Hero", groaning low in his throat Heero hooked Duo's  
legs around his waist positioning the slim hips accordingly. Slowly and with infinite care he slid  
inside the boy beneath him, shuddering when he felt Duo's squeeze him. Trying hard not to  
thrust into the lithe body beneath him Heero halted once his length was seated inside, giving Duo  
time to adjust. Heero wasn't sure who started to move all he knew is that he was on cloud nine,  
moaning Duo thrashed his head from side to side arching off the bed to meet Heero thrust for  
thrust.   
  
Gasping Heero looked down at the most beautiful vision he'd ever seen, chestnut bangs clinging  
enticing to sweaty temples, face flushed in passion as violet eye's closed in rapture. Kiss swollen  
lips parted as tears of ecstasy rolled softly down pale cheeks. "Duo are you ok?" stopping Heero  
leaned over kissing away the salty drops scared he had caused hurt to his beloved. Unable to  
formulate words Duo grabbed the spiky hair pulling equally swollen lips against his own while  
grinding into Heero harder.  
  
Still kissing Heero reached out entwine his fingers with Duo's, holding the delicate hands  
tenderly. Tears ran from violet eyes, as well as a single blue one, this was right... to Heero it was  
like comming home. Duo was what he'd been waiting for his whole life. Soft gasps and moans  
filled the room, soft sounds of sheets rustling the slight squeak of the bed springs. All too soon  
the movements sped up, moving faster and faster. Reaching for something that seemed so very  
far away, and yet so close. "Heero..." the breathy whisper did not go unheaded as Heero hit that  
magical spot full force sending him over the edge of heaven, spasmasticaly Duo's inner muscles  
clamped down on Heero's still throbbing erection bringing the short haired boy to new heights of  
pleasure. "Duo!" the spiky haired boy cried arching as he climaxed filling his lover with his seed.  
Duo reached up pulling Heero to him in a warm embrace, cuddling the still dazed teen close.   
  
"Duo..." Heero panted still somewhere in the heavens, "That was... that was amazing..." a soft  
chuckling reverberate through the slim chest as Duo kissed his temple, "Yeah Hee-chan that was  
certainly earth moving". Uncaring to there present condition Heero tugged the comforter around  
their sated bodies withdrawing slowly he noticed the slight wince Duo tried to hid. "Oh Duo, god  
I'm so sorry..." frantically Heero rained kisses in the surprised teen, "The last thing I ever want to  
do in this world is hurt you Duo..." smiling gently Duo placed a finger against cherry lips  
effectively silencing the rambling youth.  
  
"Heero, this moment right now is perfect. You never once hurt me, and Heero I love you..."  
scarred lips smiled before kissing the single digit resting on his lips, "I love you too Duo".  
Settling back in the bed Heero held Duo close as the throughly stated teen rested his head over  
Heero's heart where he promptly feel into a deep slumber. Playing softly with the extremely long  
hair Heero smirked secretly, perhaps this was a new beginning now Duo and I can be together...  
that night Heero went to sleep wishing for once he'd live to see the dawn.  
  
~*~*~  
  
One sleepy blue eye snapped open, the room was still dark signalling the early hour. Heero was  
unsure what had woken him, until his stomach did a backflip. Covering his mouth the still nude  
youth ran to the washroom in time to heave up the contents of his stomach. Shuddering as the  
tremors racked his body, he draped himself across the ceramic bowel unable to move. The  
shuddering increased, unable to throw up anymore Heero began to cough. Bright red blood  
spattered the wall.  
  
Trying to remain quite the scarred teen clapped a hand across his mouth heaving with  
convulsions. Blood trickled through the gaps between his fingers, unable to stop Heero  
frantically tried to decided what to do. Really panicking the once blue eyed boy finally registered  
the soft hand against his back. Duo... the agile hands rubbed his back soothingly as the fit of  
coughs lessened and Heero could once more breathe. Duo rinsed the crimson liquid from Heero's  
hands and from around his mouth, a glass of water to wash out the metallic taste and Heero was  
being escorted back to bed.  
  
If only Heero knew he looked terrible, his skin had taken on a greyish pallor and the deep lines  
under his eyes told he tale of sleepless nights. Taking time to clean up the rest of the mess Duo  
returned to the bed several minutes later. "Duo?" half asleep Heero pulled his koi close to his  
side not wanting to be left alone. Worried violet eyes rested on Heero before cuddling close...  
still something was wrong with Heero.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"I'm late!" rushing around the tiny apartment Heero pulled his pants on in warp speed, while a  
frustrated Duo sat still naked in the bed trying vainly to get the other's attention. "Heero I need to  
talk to you!" pulling on his leather coat the now semi-ready Heero leaned over to give his lover a  
quick kiss on the lips, "Well talk when I get home ok koi?" a large callused and scarred hand  
cupped the pale cheek momentarily before once more moving away to grab his backpack.  
  
"But Heero it's really important, there's something you hav-" Duo was cut off a Heero opened  
the door, "Make yourself at home love I'll be back after school and we can talk ok? Right now  
I'm late, sayonara love!" and with those parting words Heero disappeared out the door.  
  
Sighing heavily Duo hugged his knees burying his face in the blanket over them. Long hair fell  
forward cloaking the small figure, as the sun shone in through the blinds making the teen almost  
surreal. Slightly muffled sobs came from the shaking boy, heart wrenching crying as if someone  
had lost what was most precious to them. Watery violet eyes stared at the end of the bed lifeless  
and empty, "Good-bye Heero..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The New Kingdom was the 'Golden Era' for the Egyptians..." Heero zoned out smothering a  
cough, he felt terrible. He was having a hard time focussing on anything for an extended period  
of time, sighing he decided if he was going to let his mind wander he might as well dwell on the  
important things; Duo. Bright violet eyes appeared in his minds eye, long chestnut hair that  
teased him... sensual lips begging for a kiss. Smiling slightly Heero dreamily stared off into space  
happy and content, things were so much better. He had someone who he loved and someone that  
loved him. Life was worth living.  
  
By the time lunch rolled around the blue eyed teen was in bad shape, he already left class almost  
ten times to either be violently ill or to control a coughing fit. Settling at his usual table the very  
sickly looking boy argued to himself, "Maybe I should see a doctor... but what if something is  
seriously wrong?" shifting slightly Heero missed the subtly nod Tom gave his fellow football  
players. "No, it's just a flu or something nothing to worry about right?" suddenly Heero's train of  
thought was derailed as he was lifted from his seat and carried forcibly out the cafeteria doors  
and out onto the yard.   
  
Weak from his illness the tired figure slumped forward, "Well, well Heero...we decided you  
needed to be taught a real lesson. Before we were going easy on ya." Grinning menacingly the  
group of boys closed ranks as Tom cracked his knuckles, "Let's get the party started..."  
  
Heero wasn't sure when the beating began and when it ended, all he knew for sure was the pain.  
Never in his life had he felt this, even when he had lost his eye. Laying on the pavement he  
looked up at the sky, swirling dark clouds grumbled ominously. Relieved Tom and his gang had  
returned to the school, one single blue eye stared heavenwards blankly. He couldn't move.  
Maybe he was going to die here?  
  
The inviting blackness waited patiently to welcome him, the world blurred out of focus as heavy  
eyelids dropped shut. "Heero..." that soft voice... struggling against the sweet abyss comming to  
claim him, Heero opened his eyes large violet pools swam into his blurry vision before that  
blessed blackness enveloped him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Slowly hesitantly one blue eye slitted open, Heero wanted cry out in pain. Everything hurt, trying  
to focus on his surrounding the scarred teen turned his head slightly. Tubes ran from him to the  
machines setup next to the bedside, this had to be a hospital. Why was he here? It was so hard to  
think...  
  
"Heero..." a gentle hand clasped one bandaged wrapped hand holding tight. Every movement  
was agony, but Heero turned looking straight into the eyes of his love. The boy in the hospital  
bed wanted nothing more then to call out to his koi, but a tube down his throat prevented him  
from speaking. Instead he stared at his beloved longingly while large lilac eyes smiled at him, "I  
love you Heero..." leaning forward the slim teen gently kissed Heero's bandaged forehead,  
grinning inwardly Heero closed his eyes momentarily relaxing as the teen by his bedside held his  
hand.  
  
"What have you on tonight Cathy?" two nurses bustled in suddenly, their white rubber shoes  
making soft squeaking sounds. "Not much Vern... hey did we ever find out who this kid is?" the  
two middle aged ladies went about adjusting Heero's tubes and machines as if the two other  
occupants in the room weren't there. Veiled eyes watched the women actions warily, " No he  
still a John Doe... poor thing no family no friends..." the other nurse Cathy shook her head "No  
one's come to see him yet?" finished the nurses bustled out just as they had entered.  
  
No one had come to see him? Opening his eyes wide Heero looked at Duo in puzzlement, but  
wasn't Duo here with him? A small sad smile crossed soft lips as Heero feel deep into slumber  
once more. It couldn't be true Duo was here with him...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo?" groggily Heero sat up, he was feeling infinitely better, the pain was gone completely.  
Smiling Heero swung his legs over the side of the hospital bed happy he could finally move  
around again. "Duo love where are you?" glancing around the room he spied the object of his  
thoughts leaning against the wall smiling at him. "Duo I'm feeling much better now..." smiling  
happily the chocolate haired teen walked over to his lover, "Duo I-" his thoughts suddenly cut off  
as Heero registered the look of his koi.  
  
Duo looked just as beautiful as ever but... he had wings. Gasping Heero crept closer, Duo pushed  
himself away from the wall meeting his love halfway. Large black feathered wings sprouted from  
the back of his beloved. "Heero I wanted to tell you... I didn't want it to be like this..."  
stammering Duo stared at the floor. Suddenly strong arms encircled him holding tight, "I don't  
care Duo I love you..." breaking the embrace slightly Duo reached up and kissed his lover.  
  
"Heero there's more you need to know... You see while you where-", whatever Duo was about to  
say was suddenly cut off as several doctors and a dozen nurses scurried into the room frantically,  
"Hurry get the defibulator!" shocked Heero wondered what in the world was wrong with these  
people. "Umm... I'm over here..." no one took notice as Heero called out , confused he turned  
looking into still sad violet eyes. A gentle hand pushed him in the direction of the bed, hesitantly  
Heero stepped forward only to gasp in shock when he got close enough to see clearly.  
  
There one the bed... it was him. Or at least he thought it was, the skin was scarred almost beyond  
recognition dark purply bruises adorned every inch of exposed flesh. Pale skin was stalk against  
the white bed sheets, as series of tubes ran from him to the life support monitors which were  
currently flat lining.  
  
It almost seemed a dream... Heero watched with detached interest as the doctors rushed to save...  
him.   
  
Fifteen minutes later Heero Yuy was declared legally dead.  
  
Due to massive amounts of internal bleed from numerous beatings. Apparently Heero had been  
ruined for years, the damage had been beyond the doctors control.  
  
"Duo?" scared Heero turned to his love, "Duo what's happening?" Walking forward Duo hugged  
Heero tightly, "Heero..." the long haired teen whispered, "I'm going to give you the means to an  
end." Slowly black wings enfolded the pair of lovers momentarily, taking advantage of the  
opportunity Duo began slowly leisurely kissing Heero in an unintentional distraction. Parting the  
two gasped slightly as Duo folded his wings back the glossy back feathers where as soft as silk.  
  
"Duo what happened?" looking around Heero pinched himself, his hands... the scars where gone.  
"Duo is there a mirror nearby..." laughing softly the dark winged youth handed his beloved a  
small pocket mirror. Steeling himself Heero looked down into the smooth surface of the glass,  
moments later he was reeling. His face. That face he'd lived with for almost thirteen years, that  
terrible ruined, hideously disfigurement that had made grown men sick that face was gone.   
  
Instead two brilliant blue eye stared back at the shocked Heero, gentle fingers traced high well  
defined cheek bones, smoothing the firm toned skin of his flawless face. He was... "Duo..."  
looking up at his love the cobalt eyed boy smiled widely. Reaching out one slim pale hand  
cupped the now handsome face, "See Heero, your beautiful..." silent tears rolled from those wide  
blue eyes. Without thinking Heero pulled Duo close, white wings wrapped around the two.  
"Wha-" confused Heero looked down at an amused Duo, "They are yours koi... I gave you the  
wings to fly..."   
  
Happily Heero kissed his love, "Ai shiteru Duo..." violet eyes that had taken him from the  
darkest hell smiled lovingly, "I love you Heero..."  
  
Pulling Duo closed Heero kissed his little love passionately, two sets of wings spread wide  
unconsciously one as black as midnight the other as pure as snow. Blinding white light surround  
the pair momentarily, instantly it was gone again and with it so was Heero and Duo. The only  
thing that remained was a single black feather and a white one drifting slowly towards the floor,  
and the whispered words of love that came from divine lips... "I gave you wings..."  
~* Owari *~  
  
  
samptra: *sniff* I made myself cry re-reading this  
Jer: Mmm...  
samptra: ~sigh~ I know ya don't like yaoi stories but... happy birthday anyway  
Jer: I was in it...  
samptra: *nods*  
Jer: and I wasn't gay, and I wasn't mean...  
samptra: Yup I was in it too...  
Jer: *shakes head* you always seem to surprise me  
samptra: *does random anime pose* Hell yeah!  
Jer: Now she's Naurto...  
samptra: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEREMY!!! 


End file.
